pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
7-day run
A 7- day run 'is a speedrun of a ''Pikmin game in which a player completes the main game of any of the Pikmin games in 7 in-game days. In Pikmin, this means collecting all 30 ship parts in 7 days. In Pikmin 2, this means collecting all 201 treasures in 7 days. In Pikmin 3, this means simply reaching the end of the game (not 100%) in 7 days. It is recommended that the 7-day run is done in conjunction with a zero-death run to avoid unnecessary time lost to grow any Pikmin. ''Pikmin'' Route '''Day 1: Impact Site *Discover Red Pikmin and collect the Main Engine. Day 2: Forest of Hope *Raise at least 77 total Red Pikmin *Discover Yellow Pikmin, and raise 15 of them *Collect Eternal Fuel Dynamo *Collect Nova Blaster *Collect Extraordinary Bolt *Collect Whimsical Radar *Collect Shock Absorber Day 3: Forest Navel *Collect the Gravity Jumper. *Collect the Omega Stabilizer. *Defeat the Breadbug and collect the Space Float *Defeat the Beady Long Legs and collect the Guard Satellite *Collect the Automatic Gear. *Discover Blue Pikmin, and raise at least 40 of them *Collect the Analog Computer *Collect the Libra *Collect the Anti-Dioxin Filter *Collect the #1 Ionium Jet Day 4: Distant Spring *Raise 50 blues using two Spotty Bulbears, one Wollywog, and three Shearwigs. *Collect the Interstellar Radio. *Collect the Massage Machine *Collect the Pilot's Seat *Collect the Gluon Drive *Collect the Zirconium Rotor *Collect the UV Lamp *Collect the Bowsprit *Collect the Chronos Reactor (using the glitch) *Collect the #2 Ionum Jet *Collect the Repair-Type Bolt Day 5: Forest of Hope *Collect the Sagittarus, if necessary *Collect the Geiger Counter *Collect the Radiation Canopy Day 6: Impact Site *Collect the Positron Generator and/or raise more Pikmin Day 7: Final Trial *Defeat the Emperor Bulblax and collect the Secret Safe. To beat the Forest Navel in one day, 77 reds and 15 yellows must be raised on Day 2. The 77 reds let the player collect the Guard Satellite, Omega Stabilizer, and Gravity Jumper in one trip while dragging off the Breadbug. The 1 day run of the Forest Navel ends up raising 40 Blue Pikmin for the player, so that the player has enough to get the Anti Dioxin Filter out of the lake. However, 40 blues isn't enough to complete the Distant Spring in one day. There are two ways to circumvent this. The player can go to the Impact Site or Forest of Hope on Day 4 to raise more Blue Pikmin. This means that the Distant Spring must be completed in one day while the Swooping Snitchbugs are present (this is possible). The player can also go to the Distant Spring on Day 4 so that no Swooping Snitchbugs are present, like with the 8 day challenge. With this option, the player must raise 50 blues at the beginning of the day, and then use the bulbear glitch to make up for this lost time. This second option is the one displayed on the route above. A 6 day run of Pikmin exists now, with one day runs of every area but the Impact Site. ''Pikmin 2'' Route Day 1: Valley of Repose *This is as in any other run through the game, although it's recommended to wait before plucking the Red Pikmin until they are flower Pikmin. Day 2: Valley of Repose *Complete Emergence Cave. *Find the Purple Pikmin. Day 3: Awakening Wood *Complete Hole of Beasts and White Flower Garden. *Find the White Pikmin. *Collect Geographic Projection and other assorted treasures. *Discover Blue Pikmin via the scale glitch (this is only possible in the Gamecube version) Day 4: Valley of Repose *Collect all overground treasures. *Complete Subterranean Complex and Frontier Cavern, collecting many Sprays in the caves. *Raise more blues or other Pikmin if needed. Day 5: Perplexing Pool *Collect all overground treasures. *Complete the Citadel of Spiders, the Glutton's Kitchen, the Shower Room, and the Submerged Castle. *'All overground treasures must be collected before completing the caves so that you can clear out the area before the day ends due to having cleared the debt.' Day 6: Awakening Wood *Collect all overground treasures. *Complete Bulblax Kingdom and Snagret Hole. Day 7: Wistful Wild *Collect all overground treasures. *Complete Cavern of Chaos, Hole of Heroes and Dream Den. The 7 day run of Pikmin 2 is made possible because of the early attainment of Blue Pikmin. In the Gamecube version of Pikmin 2, blues can be discovered before yellows by using the scale glitch. This is done by standing on the balance platform next to the poison wall and the bitter berry plant, and having the platforms go into motion while a cutscene is taking place. When this occurs, the captain that was on the balance platform is able to move inside the wall. This player can then walk on the edge of the wall around to where the blues are, and warp to them using the Napsack. (If the player simply falls into the abyss inside the wall, he/she will be warped back to the start of the area). In the Wii version, you can still warp to the blues this way, but they have been programmed not to respond to the whistle (since in the Wii version you can whistle anywhere onscreen). This same glitch can also be used to access the Bulblax Kingdom without breaking down the electric fence, and in the Perplexing Pool to warp behind the stage to where the Onion Replica is. This early discovery of Blue Pikmin allows for a one day completion of the Perplexing Pool. ''Pikmin 3'' Route .]] This is not a 100% completion run, but rather a run to reach the game's end in the minimum amount of time possible. This run requires the utilization of several sequence breaks and exploits. Only 2''' fruits are required to complete this run. '''Day 1: Tropical Wilds * Grow 21 Red Pikmin. Day 2: Garden of Hope * Discover and grow 24 Rock Pikmin. * Defeat the Armored Mawdad, collect the Cellphone and the Firebreathing Feast. Take the Mawdad to the Grey Onion. Do not build the bridge shortcut back to the Onion. Day 3: Distant Tundra * Discover and grow 25 Yellow Pikmin. * Reunite Alph and Brittany. * Obtain the Dodge Whistle. * Defeat the Vehemoth Phosbat and rescue Charlie. Day 4: Tropical Wilds * Defeat the Sandbelching Meerslug, collect the cellphone. * Collect the Pocked Airhead. Day 5: ''' '''Twilight River * Use the collision field exploit to get the Winged Pikmin early. Grow 34 of them and remove the dam. * Throw a captain from the root bridge in the second area onto the area with the clipboards. Have 15 Red Pikmin carry the fragments to the bridge. * Have 17 Winged Pikmin fight the Scornets while the other 17 get the fragments in the water near the Skeeterskate, then have the other 17 that killed the Scornets get the fragments behind them. * Defeat the Scornet Maestro and collect Louie. Day 6: Garden of Hope * Activate the Blue Onion and grow 24 Blue Pikmin. * While growing Blue Pikmin, having 30 Winged Pikmin collect the fragments behind the Bug-Eyed Crawmad. * Have the Blue Pikmin finish the ceramic pot, kill the Peckish Aristocrab with 20 Rock Pikmin. * Have 4 Blue Pikmin work on the first pile of fragments, 1 to work on the pile of 10 fragments, and 3 winged Pikmin to dig out the rest from the dirt mound. * Defeat the Quaggled Mireclops with Winged Pikmin, recover Louie. Day 6 Alternate (No Blue Onion) * '''Take 80 Winged Pikmin and 20 Rock Pikmin over to the clipboard where the Velvety Dreamdrop is, Throw a captain on top of the clipboard and having Winged Pikmin begin the lift it. ^ As the board begins to rise, use the Dodge Whistle to make the captain roll over to the area that leads to the Mireclops arena/ ^ Whistle all the Pikmin and captains and enter the Mireclops arena. They should all teleport over to the active captain. * Defeat the Mireclops and recover Louie. Have Winged Pikmin carry him so they can get him back to the Drake without the need to build the bridge. '''Day 7: Formidable Oak * Take out 30 Winged Pikmin, 10 Rock Pikmin, and 10 Yellow Pikmin. Be sure they are all flowered. * After finding Olimar, have him be carried by 5 Winged Pikmin. * Use the wall-scale exploit to make Winged Pikmin push the paper bag down and skip the room with the Bulborbs. * Have 10 Yellow Pikmin dig out bridge pieces while the 10 Rock Pikmin are used to destroy the Crystal near the other pile of fragments, have the Winged Pikmin build the bridge * When the Mysterious Lifeform approaches, make it follow Brittany around to the area with the Blowhogs. By this time, the Yellow Pikmin should have dug up all the fragments. Have them quickly build the remainder of the bridge and kill the Arachnode with Rock Pikmin. Proceed into the next room. * Have Alph walk across the body of water with the Winged Pikmin and use them to construct the bridge. Have Charlie throw Brittany to the other side of the uncompleted bridge once the Winged Pikmin have laid down their fragments. * Use the 10 Yellow Pikmin to activate the electrode behind the bridge, then throw them over to the platform where Brittany is standing. Have Alph walk to Charlie while doing this. * Throw Alph over to Brittany and activate the electrode on the middle platform. Walk across the Bloominous Stemples and have Alph throw Brittany across to the other side. * Call the Winged Pikmin carrying Olimar back and have the 10 Yellow Pikmin carry him under the Arachnode web. Throw the Winged Pikmin across the gap to avoid them getting eaten by the Arachnode. * Call at least 3 Winged Pikmin from the distance and use them to lift the clipboard on the ground. At least 8 are required to lift it. * Quickly proceed to the exit before the Mysterious Lifeform catches up to Brittany. Once outside, all the Pikmin and captains will teleport to Brittany for the final battle's cutscene to start. * Defeat the Plasm Wraith with 50 Rock Pikmin, recover Olimar. '''Note: '''in the PAL version of the game, many invisible barriers to prevent early access to certain areas were not implemented, allowing European gamers to complete the 7-day run much quicker and more easily. It is also possible in this version of the game to completely bypass the Blue Onion. 7-day run Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3